Airbag modules include airbag safety devices and are normally closed by an airbag module door or panel that gives way to airbag pressure upon activation thereof. Known airbag module covers or doors are often manufactured from thermoplastic and/or thermoset materials in known processes, rapid injection molding for example. Although many airbag doors have been designed that function as desired, the manufacturing process often results in marks, scores, or blemishes on the product thereby necessitating painting.
In general, the airbag module door includes a panel that opens upon activation of the airbag, thereby releasing the airbag for protection of the occupant. Typically, structural and/or attachment members extend from the underside of the door or panel and are therefore not visible to the occupant upon assembly within the vehicle. However, integration of the structural/attachment members on the underside of the panel often results in scores lines on the top of the panel reflecting the interface of those members on the underside of the door. Furthermore, residual gas deposition during the molding process may add further blemishes to the appearance of the unpainted door. Accordingly, the door must often be painted to improve the appearance of the finished product. As such, overall manufacturing costs are increased due to costs associated with the paint, waste paint disposal, energy required to heat and cure the paint, and the added step during the manufacturing process.
An airbag module door cover that minimizes blemishes and/or scores attendant to the manufacturing process addresses the above-referenced concerns. The door includes a panel that contains a periphery having a front edge relative to the vehicle, a rear edge closest to the occupant, and two side edges. In a preferred embodiment, a hinge member integral with the front edge extends generally orthogonal to the front edge and facilitates a swinging movement of the panel upon airbag deployment. A first attachment member extends from the hinge member and is generally coextensive therewith thereby providing a first attachment means to an associated module housing. A second attachment member opposite the first attachment member extends from the rear edge, generally orthogonal therewith, and thus provides a second attachment means to an opposite side of the associated module housing. If desired, a first support member extends from the first attachment member to the second attachment member but is not attached to the underside of the panel. Similarly, a second support member opposite the first support member also extends from the first attachment member to the second attachment member thereby providing lateral support for the attachment members without attachment to the underside of the panel. By attaching the structural/attachment members to the peripheral edges rather than the underside of the panel, manufacturing scores and blemishes are minimized, thereby obviating the need for painting of the finished part. It should be appreciated that the hinge member may be oriented on either the rear or front edge, as determined by design criteria.
Additionally and/or alternatively, the tear seam of the cover may be located on the second attachment member adjacent the rear edge of the door to eliminate the need to manufacture the seam within the panel. Oftentimes, when manufactured within the door panel, the seam is either visibly apparent, or, the presence of the tear seam is indicated by a discoloration in the finished part, for example. As such, a plurality of slots contained along the length of the second attachment member engages a corresponding plurality of arms extending from the vehicle structure or instrument panel. The arms extend inwardly into a vehicle cavity designed for placement of the airbag module. Stated another way, the vehicle cavity formed (within an instrument panel for example) for placement of the airbag module therein is roughly congruent or equal in distance along its periphery with the periphery defined by the edges of the door panel cover. When the arms are placed within the slots, the arms provide enhanced leverage as pressure develops on the underside of the door panel upon airbag activation. The tear seam is thus readily and quickly separated thereby assuring a smooth deployment of the airbag as the door swings away from the airbag trajectory.